Queen of Chilton?
by shugarysweet
Summary: What if Tristan comes back from Military School and everything's changed?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of their characters. None of this contains any spoilers, I just had this idea and decided to write it!  
Summary: Tristan comes back from Military school and everything has changed. R/T mostly, R/and others at first.  
Authors Note: " " is when they're talking..... ' ' is when they're thinking!   
  
Chapter One:  
"So, he's back?" Summer Conway, asked her new friend, Rory Hayden as she sat down next to her on the steps of Chilton.  
"Guess so," Rory said, finally looking up from painting her nails, "Oh, there's Jake! I'll be right back!" Rory said walking away.  
  
'She's walking towards me!' Jake thought when he said Rory Hayden walking up to him. He looked her up and down taking in everything about her......... she wore her skirt shorter than most the other girls, she left the top two and bottom two buttons unbuttoned, she didn't tie her tie.... and she left her blazer open.... but somehow she got away with it.  
"Hey Jake" Rory said, smiling seductively and stepping closer to him.  
"Hey Hayden." Jake said, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. Rory giggled and kissed him on his lips, "Do you want to go to that party tonight with me?" he had asked.  
"Sure, but only if you promise to come over afterwards. My dad left this morning to go to England.... won't be back for 2 weeks." Rory grinned, pulling on his tie.  
"Oh.... I think I can manage that." She said deeply, making Rory get butterflies. She really liked Jake, she didn't just want him for her Flavor of the Week.  
  
When Rory got home from school, she walked into the mansion, and up to her room. She took a shower and then decided to take a nap. When she woke up, it was 5:40.   
"Fuck! Jake's gonna be here in 50 minutes!!" Rory said to no one, but herself, really.  
  
Rory dried her hair and did her make up. She put on her baby blue g-string bikini under low-rise flares and a baby blue shirt, that hugged her curves and stopped above her belly button, showing off her navel ring. She was ready but 6: 27. Jake got there at 6:38.  
"Hey Jake." Rory grinned, opening the door.  
"Hey baby, ready to go?" Jake asked, drooling.  
"Yeah, let's go!" Rory smiled and walked out of her house.  
  
"How'd Waters score a date with Hayden?!" Austin said, amazed.  
"God, I'd love to get some of that ass. That baby girl is fine as hell" Brad said, checking her out.  
"Who's finer than hell?" Tristan asked, walking up to the group.  
"Her." Austin said, pointing to the girl in the blue g-string bikini, making out with Jake Waters.  
"Damn, I'd hit that. Who is she?" Tristan asked. 'She looks familiar......'  
"The Queen of Chilton herself..... Rory Hayden." Brad said, Tristan's mind stopped.  
Tristan looked back at her, and infact, it WAS Rory.... but when did she become a Hayden?! And since when is the 'Queen of Chilton'?! A loud laugh broke his thoughts, the laugh of his Rory. He looked to wear she was and saw that Jake had her thrown over his shoulder. Rory was laughing with joy.  
"Jake!! Stop" Rory giggled.  
  
When Rory got out of the pool, she dried off and put on her jeans.  
"Hey DuGrey." Rory said from behind him.  
"Hey Rory........." Tristan trailed off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:  
When Rory got out of the pool, she dried off and put on her jeans. "Hey DuGrey." Rory said from behind him. "Hey Rory........." Tristan trailed off.   
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"They finally let you out, I see." Rory laughed, looking him up and down 'Military school did his body good'  
"I... ugh... yeah" Tristan finally managed to spit out. Rory just smirked..... HIS smirk. Tristan started smiling, she look so cute with his smirk on her face..... she looked cute anyway. Rory coughed and Tristan got snapped back into reality.  
"Did Santa neglect to get you a brain for Christmas, Tristan?" Rory giggled.  
"Yeah, I guess so!" Tristan smirked, mirroring Rory. They both laughed.  
"You want to know, don't you?" Rory asked, looking down.  
"Yeah......" Tristan told her, 'I wanna know what happened to my Mary.....'  
"Come on..... we'll go for a drive." Rory told him, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.  
  
They drove around for about 30 minutes in Tristan's eclipse, before they finally parked at a park. Rory got out of the car and ran to the swings. Tristan followed her soon after.   
"It feels like you've been gone a lot longer than 6 months....." Rory told him, still swinging.  
"A lot's changed.....," Rory continued, not waiting for his reply, "The month after you left, my mom met a guy. I really couldn't stand him, so when they got engaged, I asked my dad to adopt me. Summer's mom and my dad were good friends, so I started hanging out with her. And now.... here I am." Rory smiled, happy with the change. 'She's changed so much....' Tristan thought.  
"Can we go back.....? It's only 9...... the night's still young!!" Rory laughed and grabbed his hand again.  
  
When they got back to the party, Jake and them were all in the hot tub.   
"Hayden!! Get your fine ass in here!" Jake screamed.  
Rory shook her head playfully, but took off her jeans and her shirt and walked over to the hot tub.  
"You coming?" She asked Tristan over her shoulder.  
"Yeah, I'm coming." Tristan winked, meaning something completely different. Rory just smirked at him, but didn't say anything else.  
  
By 12, the party was slowing down a bit, and Rory was getting bored with Jake. 'He's cute..... too bad he's so dumb' she grinned, thinking of that.  
"Hey DuGrey..... take me home?" Rory asked, smiling seductively up at him and taking his hand. Tristan nodded, and wrapped his arm around her waist to leave.  
"I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow morning Ror." Summer said, screaming after her. Rory just nodded and continued walking.  
  
Saturday Morning, Rory woke up to her annoying maid.  
"Miss Hayden! You have that meeting in 40 minutes!" Rosie said, handing her coffee. Rory took the coffee than got out of her bed and threw on some adidas jogging pants and an adidas hoodie.  
"I'll be back later, Rosie." Rory told her, walking out the door to get her car.  
  
When she got to Chilton, most of the j/v squad was there.  
"Rory!! You're late!!!" Cassie Maxton said, aggravated.  
"Cassie, darling, I really don't care." Rory said with fake sweetness. Cassie looked shocked but just glared at her.  
"Maxton, wipe that glare of your face before I smack it off." Summer said, scaring the other girl. Rory laughed evilly at Summer. 'Thank God she's my best friend, she's a real bitch to outsiders!'  
"Okay.... ANYWAY! This is just about the car wash we're having to raise money." Rory said, taking her role as the captain. Summer grinned 'Car washes means skimpy swim suits and hot guys with cool cars....'  
"Summer..... stop thinking about guys and cars." Rory said, knowing what her best friend was thinking, before she thought it. Summer just smiled at her, then laughed at her best friend for knowing her so well.  
  
Besides the meeting, the weekend went by quickly. Monday, she was back at school. She unbuttoned another button and walked into school.  
"Hey Ror." Jake said, walking up to her and kissing her neck. Rory giggled but slapped him lightly.  
"Jake, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to *date* you. We can still have some benefits though." Rory suggested with a wink and pulled his tie for him to come closer. Jake smiled, "That works baby. That works just fine." Then walked away with the 'I'm gonna get laid' grin on his face.  
  
Rory walked to her locker only to be greeted by Tristan DuGrey himself.  
"So Hayden...... I was thinking.... we should go out tonight." He suggested, his voice full of confidence, his eyes giving him away.  
"Well, Tristan......." Rory trailed off. 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'll keep working at the story. Rory and Tristan are gonna end up together at the end, so no worries! TRORY 4E! lol, If you have suggestions for the story or any questions, just ask! The next chapter is going to have lots of TRORY going on! Thanks for reading! ~Shugarysweet~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Rory walked to her locker only to be greeted by Tristan DuGrey himself. "So Hayden...... I was thinking.... we should go out tonight." He suggested, his voice full of confidence, his eyes giving him away. "Well, Tristan......." Rory trailed off.   
  
Chapter 3  
"I think I can manage that" Rory said, finally snapping back into reality.  
"Really?? Er I mean.... that's cool. I'll pick you up at 6, we'll go to the movies." Tristan said, trying to act cool.   
"Okay, I'll see you then. Later." Rory walked off to join her cronies.  
  
"Paris, darling, get out of my way." Rory growled, with a sweet smile on her face.  
"I don't know who you think you are Hayden, but don't mess with me." Paris threatened. Rory smiled an evil 'you have no idea who you're messing with' smile, and looked at Summer, Madison, Shayna, and Cari, each of them having the same smile.  
"No, Gellar, I don't know who YOU think YOU are. No one in this school likes you. We simply act like you aren't there. I know that you're jealous about me having everything you want, but I can't help that. Now, get out of our way." Rory said in her sickly sweet tone, but the evil look never leaving her eyes. Paris just huffed off, knowing she'd lose. She always lost when it came to Rory Hayden........  
  
At lunch, Rory was sitting on Tristan's lap out in the courtyard, laughing and joking with Summer, Austin, Brad, Keegan, Shayna, and Mack.   
"You should've seen Gellar.... Tristan, your girl's got power in this school!" Shayna Thompson said, her green eyes sparkling. Tristan just smiled and tightened his arms around Rory's waist.   
"His girl? I don't remember signing a contract about that Mr.DuGrey!!" Rory joked, knowing very well that her and Tristan would become Chilton's King and Queen, there was no doubt in her mind.  
"You didn't have to sign it, our secretaries were taking care of it." Tristan said, going along with the joke.  
They all laughed, but stopped when they saw Jake talking to Paris.  
"What is he doing?!" Summer asked, getting pale.  
"I'll be right back." Rory said, getting off of Tristan and walking seductively over to Jake. When she got to where they were, she stepping infront of Jake and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Jake, could you walk me to 6th hour?" Rory asked, looking up at him with pouty lips.   
"Yeah, c'mon Ror...." Jake said, enjoying her wrapped around him.  
"Thanks.... let me go get my books." Rory said, smiling at Paris, who was glaring at her.  
"Wipe that glare off your face Paris, it just makes you look uglier than you already are." Rory said, before walking over to the group. She gave Tristan her 'Trust me' look, and walked back into the arms of Jake.  
  
"What is she doing?!" Tristan asked the group after Rory left.  
"Being Rory?" Summer shrugged, not seeing anything wrong.  
"Yeah DuGrey, don't trip. Hayden knows how to play the game. When she wants something, she knows how to get it." Brad said knowingly.  
"Who taught her to play the game?! When did she become the Queen of Chilton??" Tristan asked, getting angry.  
"You don't know anything at all......" Summer said, "Come with me." Tristan followed her to the parking lot.   
  
Summer sat on the hood of her car, waiting for Tristan to join her, when she did, she started the story.  
"Rory told you that her mother met some guy, got engaged, and Rory moved in with her dad, right?" Summer asked, knowing the girls story well. Tristan just nodded.  
"That's not true at all........ a few weeks after you left, there was an accident..... Loralei died from impact. 1 week later, the papers were final, and Rory was a Hayden. She didn't adjust well atfirst...... but I took her under my wing. She looks good in this world Tris.... you gotta admit that. She was meant to be here." Summer said, getting up and leaving a shocked Tristan to himself.  
  
'Poor Rory...... I had no idea...' Tristan said, soaking in all the information. He didn't understand why Rory had lied to him, but I guess she used that story a lot. Saying her mother didn't want her was a lot easier than admitting she was dead.........  
  
Tristan picked Rory up at 6, like he said he would. They went to the movies, and he took her home, not saying anything about him knowing.   
"What's wrong DuGrey? Someone bite your tongue?" Rory joked, referring to him fan club.   
"Oh yeah..... one of those freshmen girls..... someone needs to teach them to kiss" Tristan laughed, going along with their joke. Rory smirked at him. 'Summer was right..... she does look good in this world.' Tristan thought, looking at her.  
"Why'd you lie?" Tristan heard himself saying, not really knowing why. Rory looked down, knowing Summer had told him.  
"It's easier thinking she didn't love me, then knowing she can't come back." Rory said, a sad look in her eyes, but that quickly disappeared.   
"Wanna go get ice cream?" Rory asked, her trademark smirk, back on her face.  
"Yeah, let's go." Tristan said, screeching his tires and driving off.  
  
After their date, Tristan took her home.  
"I had a lot of fun tonight Tris." Rory said, looking up at him.  
" So did I Hayden........ will you........." Tristan stopped when Rory kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, one that answered questions both of them had had. They were in love, they were meant to be.  
"Yeah Tristan, I'll go out with you." Rory said, turning around and going inside. Leaving a grinning Tristan outside.  
  
The next morning at school, Rory and Tristan were hardly seen away from each other. They were always holding hands, his arm always around her waist, they were happy.  
"I heard they're already wanting to vote us 'cutest couple' for the Sophomore class." Rory told Tristan, walking to Biology.  
"Can you blame them?" Tristan smirked, tightening his grip around her waist, glaring at Jake as they took their seats, "He wants you." he added, through gritted teeth. Rory just rolled her eyes and gave Tristan one of those smiles, that he knew would always be meant for him, and his worries disappeared.  
  
Tristan was finding it extremely hard to concentrate with Rory Hayden sitting next to him. It was even harder to concentrate knowing he could have her, whenever he wanted, outside of class...... and here they were, the one place he had to keep his hands off her..... atleast when Mr.Martin was teaching.   
  
Rory was not paying attention, at all. All she could do was sit there starring at her boyfriend, Tristan DuGrey....... 'Boyfriend..... how weird does that sound? I haven't had a boyfriend since Dean....... everyone else were just flavors of the week....' she smirked, thinking of all the guys in the school that wanted her....... 'I love being in the elite'  
  
After class was over, Rory and Summer were walking to the locker room for the last cheerleading meeting of their sophomore year.  
"So, you and Tristan, huh?" Summer smiled, "that's totally cute!"  
"I know...... and we even have 'history' so it makes it easier to fall completely head over heels for him" Rory joked, but smiled genuinely. Summer nodded and walked into the gym, Rory following. 


	5. Chapter 4

After class was over, Rory and Summer were walking to the locker room for the last cheerleading meeting of their sophomore year. "So, you and Tristan, huh?" Summer smiled, "that's totally cute!" "I know...... and we even have 'history' so it makes it easier to fall completely head over heels for him" Rory joked, but smiled genuinely. Summer nodded and walked into the gym, Rory following.   
  
Chapter 4:  
The meeting was uneventful. They turned in their uniforms and got information for next years try outs. They were in and out within 40 minutes.  
  
Summer and Rory were walking out to the parking lot, where Tristan was waiting by his Mitsubishi 3000 Gt. Summer 'awwed' them, and Rory smiled.  
"Hey baby." Rory said, hopping on his hood and taking off her tie and blazer.   
"Rory, stop strippin on my car. Save that for tonight." Tristan said, grinning.   
"Fine, take all my fun away preppy!" Rory laughed, and hopped on the hood.  
"I'll call you later Summer, come on Tris, I need coffee!!" Rory said, climbing through the window of the car.  
"Rory..... there's this thing called a door....." Tristan trailed off, seeing no point in trying to tell her there was a door. Rory just laughed and told him to drive.   
"Yes ma'am." Tristan said, pulling out of the school's parking lot.  
  
"Tristan!! I dont wanna go to Starbucks!" Rory whined when he turned into the parking lot.  
"Ror, that would've been nice to know BEFORE I got here." Tristan said getting out of the car. Rory stayed in her seat with her arms folded.  
"Ror..... where do you wanna go baby?" Tristan asked, getting back into the car.  
"I wanna go to Luke's." Rory grinned. 'She wants to go home.....' Tristan smiled, happy she wanted to be with him when she got there. Tristan simply nodded and drove off to Stars Hollow...... the home Rory left.  
  
When they were half way there, Rory changed her mind.  
"Tris..... can we go back to my house? In Hartford? I don't think I can do this." Rory said quielty. 'She was so close....' Tristan thought, but grabbed Rory's hand.  
"Yeah baby, I'll take you home." Tristan said, and turned his car back around.  
  
They drove to Rory's mansion in silence. When they got there, Rory looked amazed, like she had no idea how she had gotten there. He features cleared and there was a stoney look in her eyes...... one that made her look untouchable..... Tristan's heart broke. 'I thought I was getting the old Rory back...' Tristan thought sadly, finally taking in how Rory looked. Her skirt was much shorter than before, and she left most of her buttons on her shirt unbuttoned. She rarely wore her tied or her blazer. She had grown about about an inch...... she wasn't a Mary anymore........ Rory's cough snapped him back into reality.  
"Tris....... will you come inside with me?" Rory said, her voice barely above a whisper, but full of emotion. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Tristan nodded and got out of the car, leading her inside, his arm never leaving her waist.   
  
The went upstairs to Rory's room. Rory went to her bathroom and changed into a pair of plaid pajama pants and a tank top, and Tristan stripped down to his boxers and white wife beater. He crawled into her bed before Rory got out of the bathroom, Tristan had the covers up for Rory to crawl in next to him. When she was snuggled up to him, she sighed.  
"Tris...... I love you." Rory said softly.  
"I love you, too, Ror. I'll never stop." Tristan said truthfully, kissing her forehead and pulling her closer. 'Tomorrow she'll go back to the Queen of Chilton..... but tonight she'll be the old Rory.....' was Tristan's last thought before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
And Tristan was right, the next day at school, Rory was back to Queen of Chilton.  
"Listen, Gellar. Tristan, he's mine. If you go anywhere near him, you'll wish you weren't born." Rory said, looking at the girl like she was going to tear her apart.  
"Hayden, dear.... Tristan will get sick of you. He'll see you for the bitch that you are, and he'll come to me." Paris said, her voice full of confidence. That's when Tristan decided to appear behind Rory, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and leaning his chin on her shoulder.  
"Gellar...... I love Rory. I will NEVER love you. And if I hear you call the woman I love a bitch again, I'll make sure the next 2 years here are a living hell for you." Tristan said, not about to let Paris Gellar talk about his Rory. Paris stormed off down the hall way, her eyes welling up with tears. Rory turned around, locking eyes with his, blue on blue, and gave him a knee-weakening kiss.  
"I love you Tris." Rory said, after breaking away from the kiss.  
"Rory, baby, I love you, too." Tristan said, leaning down and kissing her nose, "Come on, we have to go to Physics." Tristan adder, grabbing Rory's book with one hand, and wrapping his free one around Rory's waist.  
  
'I can't believe that ugly rat called me a bitch! She's going down..... no one messes with Rory Hayden.' Rory thought, very angrily. She couldn't wait to tell Summer, together they'd make Paris wish she was dead. 'I can't believe she said Tristan would go for her, he's mine.... I want to be with him for the rest of my life.....' Rory thought, than smiled. 'I want to be with him for the rest of my life!' She thought giddily, knowing now she was in love.  
  
'I love when she smiles like that....' Tristan thought, starring at Rory. 'I can't believe Paris thought she had a chance with me. As long as Rory's around, no one else will ever have a chance with me.... not even after she's gone.... Rory Hayden, you have ruined me for any other girl.' Tristan thought, knowing full well that he'd never love another woman, the way he loved Rory Hayden. 'I wanna be with her the rest of my life.' Tristan thought, at the exact same time as Rory did.  
  
After class, was lunch. So Rory went to her locker with Tristan to drop off their books.   
"So Ror, want to drive up to Boston with me Saturday? My dad wants me to go up there and see him and he's been dying to see you again." Tristan asked, hoping beyond all hope that she would say yes.  
"Sure Tris.... my dad's leaving again on Tuesday again, so it's not like I'll be missed." Rory joked, knowing well enough that her father loved her more than anything. Tristan laughed at the now-well known joke and took Rory's hand and led her to lunch.  
  
When they got to the cafeteria, Rory sat on Tristan's lap and drank her coffee, not really paying attention to anything until Summer came stomping up.  
"Gellar is going to pay for what she said to you!" Summer said, he face getting red.  
"Ah yes.... so you heard about this morning?" Austin asked Summer, with amusement.  
"Yes, I did. And how dare she say any of that!!" Summer said, sitting down next to her flavor of the week, Brad.  
"Summz, don't worry about it. We'll make sure she pays." Rory said, trying to comfort her best friend.  
"Why aren't you two more upset?!" Summer asked, amazed, looking back and forth between the two lovers.  
"Because that little bitch is not going to come between us, no matter how hard she tries." Tristan said, getting a little angry remembering this morning.  
"Um, hi, guys..... I don't see why everyone is so mad. There was no damage done." Rory said, trying to forget the incident. And as Rory had wanted, the subject was dropped.  
"Okay.... fine....." Summer started, but was rudely interrupted when Jake stopped at their table.  
"Party, my house, Saturday." Jake said, winking at Rory and walking away. Rory just rolled her eyes, but turned to look at Tristan when she felt him tighten his grasp on her.  
"Tris... don't worry about Jake. I love you, and only you." Rory whispered honestly into his ear, kissing his cheek and standing up.  
"I need more coffee." Rory explained, standing up and walking to the coffee machine.  
Rory was back within 9 seconds, her eyes wide.  
"Rory.... hunny, what's wrong??" Summer asked, jumping up and running to her best friend. Rory was out of it..... less than a minute later, she fainted.... the last thing she heard was Tristan saying her name. 


	6. Chapter 5

"I need more coffee." Rory explained, standing up and walking to the coffee machine.  
Rory was back within 9 seconds, her eyes wide.  
"Rory.... hunny, what's wrong??" Summer asked, jumping up and running to her best friend. Rory was out of it..... less than a minute later, she fainted.... the last thing she heard was Tristan saying her name.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rory woke up 10 minutes later in the nurse's office with a splitting headache.  
"Rory, baby, what happened?" Tristan asked, worry dripping off his voice.  
"I..... I dont..... Paris was.... I can't remember." Rory said, her hand flying to her temples where she was rubbing them. She sat up and Tristan sat down next to her, his arm instantly going around her waist.  
"Want me to take you home?" He breathed into her ear. He could feel her shake her head 'no' into his chest.  
"Okay.... let's get back to lunch then." Tristan said, getting up and pulling Rory up with him.  
  
"Rory, hunny, are you alright?!" Summer asked, the minute the couple got back to their lunch table.  
"Summer, I'm fine....." Rory said, but started shaking a little when she saw Paris out of the corner of her eye, "No, I'm not. Paris, get your ass over here you stupid bitch!" Rory blurted out angrily. Paris walked over with a smug look on her face.  
"Wipe that look off your face before I take it off myself." Rory growled at her.  
"What's wrong Hayden, think about what I said?" Paris laughed at the tiny girl.  
"What'd you say to her?" Tristan barked, anger in his eyes.  
"Oh, just that you WILL be mine sweetie, no matter what I have to do to get Rory out of the picture, I'll have you." Paris said, looking dreamily at him.  
"To get to Rory, you will have to go through me. You'll never have me. I'll be with Rory til the day I die, and long after. So, unless you want the entire fucking school on your ass, I'd watch what you say to me and MY g/f. Now get out of my sight before I do something I regret." Tristan said, low and steadily, but the anger never leaving his eyes. His grip on Rory was increasing and Rory shaked a little. She had never known Tristan to be so angry, or even so mean. But she wasn't scared...... she felt safe........   
  
Paris had stayed away from the group for a few days, until Friday. Rory was by herself at her locker, something that rarely happened.  
"Where's Tristan? Making out with some slut, I bet." Paris said from behind her.  
"Tristan's in the office with his mother, Paris." Rory said, not looking up from her locker.  
"Oh, I'm sure that's where he is." Paris said sarcastically.  
"Whatever Paris. I thought that you've learned by now not to mess with me. I can make your life a living hell..... I WILL make your life a living hell. You're a no body at this school. To everyone here who matters, you're vapor. I don't know why you're wasting your time. You'll never fit in, you'll always be Paris Gellar, the girl who'll never be loved and the girl who no body can stand. Messing with me was the WRONG thing to do. For the next two years, your life will be hell. Everyone here, simply adores me. They worship Tristan. Together, he and I are the most powerful couple in this school. What we say, GOES. Now get out of MY sight before I kick your ass you little rat." Rory said, evenly, pure evil glistened in her eyes. Behind her, Tristan was walking down the hall with his mom.   
"Bye Paris! MY boyfriend is waiting. Later darling." Rory said in her natural sweet voice, smiling that sickenly sweet smile, and walking away into the arms of the only boy Paris Gellar would ever want.  
"Oh Mary Mary Mary....... you're still just a Mary." Paris whispered into the air, tears filling her eyes, "I'm not going to give up. I'll get to Tristan through Tristan."  
  
The weekend went by fast..... Rory, Tristan, and Shannon DuGrey, Tristan's mother, had all drove up to Boston to see Maxwell DuGrey, Tristan's father. It was actually fun.......   
  
Monday at school, Tristan and Rory were sitting in first hour talking about what they should do after school.  
"I need to go to the mall..... you can buy me something pretty!" Rory laughed.  
"Aw.... but it's your turn to buy me something pretty!" Tristan smirked  
"But hunny, you're pretty all by yourself!" Rory said, cracking up by now. She loved when they joked like this. Something that would never get boring......  
"Tristan, can I talk to you?" Paris asked from behind them. Rory glared and Tristan turned around, a cold look in his eye.  
"You're not worthy of that. You remind me of some little peasant girl." Tristan said, not smiling, not glaring, just a look that simply said he wasn't caring.  
"But baby, I could be your peasant girl." Paris whispered into his ear.  
"Never call me 'baby' again, it's a REAL turn off." Tristan said to Paris.  
"Tris, baby, what are we doing tonight?" Rory asked, interrupting their conversation.  
"Anything you want babe, anything you want." Tristan had said adoringly to Rory.  
'How can he be so hateful to me one moment, and seconds later be Rory's knight in shiny armor!' Paris thought to herself, slightly angry with the situation.  
  
"Paris." Summer said, coming up behind the girl.  
"Princess." Paris snorted, glaring up at the taller girl.  
"Listen, Tristan.... he'll never be yours. Move on. Stop trying to get him. You aren't one of us, you'll never get with one of us. You think you're getting popular by trying to split the cutest couple up? You're just making people hate you more. You don't understand who and what you're dealing with. The DuGrey and Hayden's....... they want their children to be together. It would've been arranged if it hadn't happened naturally....... so stop interfering. You'll just end up getting knocked down." Summer said, never changing her tone and never breaking eye contact.  
"You don't know who I am, Summer. You don't know what I'm capable of." Paris said.  
"No Gellar, I don't. But you don't know what this city will do to keep Hartford's perfect couple together. They'll get rid of you Gellar, back down while there's still time." Summer said, before leaving.  
  
A/N: I'm losing interest in this story. If someone wants to pick up where I left out, go ahead. Just ask me first. I'm going to start on another story though. I might try to finish this one up first though. I'm not really sure. Sorry guys! 


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Queen of Chilton  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...... dont remind me  
Rating: PG-13  
AN: This story is back in business folks! I'm getting more into writing, and when I was looking at the stories I've written, I felt bad for abandoning this one, so here I am! Writing it again!!   
  
Chapter 1-5:  
  
Quick Summary of the past Chapters......: Loralei is dead, Rory moved in with Chris and is now a Hayden. Tristan came back. Him and Rory hooked up. Rory and Summer are good friends. Rory passed out after letting Paris get to her. Paris still wants Tristan. Summer tells Paris to stay away from Tristan and Rory, and now..... the story must go on!!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
It had been a few weeks since the incident with Paris, and she had pretty much left Tristan and Rory alone. However..... Paris wasn't the problem anymore..... Tristan DuGrey's cousin, Damon Davenport had transfered from California, and has his sights on the beautiful Rory Hayden.  
  
Friday night, Rory, Tristan, Austin, and Summer were walking around the Hartford Mall.  
"Oh, Summer! We need new bikinis!" Rory said, when they stopped in front of Pac Sun.  
"Bikinis.... yes...." Austin whispered into Tristan's ear. Tristan grinned.  
"Your right.... we should go next weekend." Summer said, knowing that Tristan and Austin wanted Rory and her to try on bikinis for them.  
"You girls should really get them now.... I mean, we ARE here and everything." Tristan suggested, winking at Rory.  
"I agree with Summer.... we should be next week. Besides.... I need clothes!" Rory said, pulling Tristan towards Abercrombie when she ran into someone.  
Tristan grabbed her before she fell, "you okay baby?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine hunny...... wow, I'm so sorry for running into you like that." Rory said, looking to the guy she had run into.  
"You might want to slow down there Hayden. Wouldn't want your pretty little self getting hurt." Damon said, smiling too friendly for Tristan's likings.  
"Hey Cuz.... think you could stop drooling over my girl?" Tristan asked him, not trying to sound jealous. Rory blushed and Damon shrugged.  
"I'll see you around Rory." Damon said, winking at her before walking away.   
  
Tristan growled inwardly, wanting to kill his cousin.  
"Tris, baby, don't let him get to you. Okay hunny?" Rory said, smiling seductively at him, "I have bigger plans for us....." she continued to purr, then leaning closer to his ear. "Like... taking me shopping for CLOTHES." she giggles at his expression.  
  
2 hours later and 20 shopping bags later, Rory, Tristan, Summer, and Austin were sitting in the entertainment room at the DuGrey mansion.  
"If I have to shop again..... I might be forced to kill myself." Tristan groaned.  
"Oh, well in the case hunny.... we have to go shopping tomorrow..." Rory said, looking at him very seriously.  
"Oh, no. Nu uh. Sorry, but no." Tristan said, almost freaking out.  
Rory pouted, "please Tris?"  
"aghhh, fine." Tristan said.  
Rory giggled, "okay, but I dont need to go shopping. Thanks anyway baby."  
"Hayden, not cute." Tristan groaned, laying down on the couch. Rory got up to get a soda. When she came back, you sat on his stomach, waiting for a reaction. When she didn't get one she pouted.... "is he asleep?" Rory asked, looking at Summer and Austin.   
"Yeah... we're going to go. It's almost 1. Bye hunny." Summer said.  
"See ya later Rory." Austin said.  
"Bye guys..." Rory said.  
  
She got up and got Tristan a blanket from the maid, covered him up, kissed his nose, and grabbed her bags to leave.   
She yelped when Tristan grabbed her by her waist and pulled her down on the couch, cuddling with her.  
"Tristan Alexander *I'm aware that isn't his middle name, but it sounds so cute* DuGrey! I am not a teddy bear." Rory laughed, but snuggled into him.  
"Good night Rory. I love you." Tristan said groggily.  
"Night Tris. I love you." Rory told him, before drifting off to sleep.  
Well, that's all folks! I know it's uneventful and short.... but I'm just getting it up and running again. If you want something to happen, let me know! More will be posted soon. 


End file.
